Kirk and Lorelai: A Story About True Love
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Kirk asks Lorelai out on a date, the same as in the show, but something bad happens and she accepts. The lie gets fueled by an unlikely source and the conclusion won't leave you hanging. Four part story.
1. Kirk

**A/N- **Okay this is a four part gg story, it has two couples, Lorelai/Kirk and Lorelai/Luke. This story is not to be taken seriously, it's just a bit of fun. I had the idea a while back when I watched the 'Haunted Leg' episode and I finally got around to writing it.

**Summary- **Kirk asks Lorelai out on a date, the same as in the show, but something happens and she accepts. The lie gets fueled by an unlikely source and the conclusion won't leave you hanging.

**Disclaimer- **Gilmore Girls is the property of ASP and the CW

Enjoy

* * *

KIRK'S POV

I was so nervous, I don't know how I even got up the courage to ask Lorelai out but I did. I think it was mainly because of Luke. I asked him whether or not he thought that it was a good idea and he told me to go for it, that I had nothing to lose. I asked her at the Independence Inn and in fear of her rejecting me straight away I told her that it wouldn't be for two weeks. I told her it was because she had a cold, but I was just playing hard to get, Luke taught me that. She was about to answer and I panicked so I told her that she didn't have to answer for a few days. She opened her mouth again so I quickly told her that she was beautiful, Luke taught me that as well, always give girls unwarranted compliments. I left her after that but now it's been a few days and I still haven't gotten an answer.

I was approaching Doose's market when I saw Lorelai standing out the front. I figured that this was my chance so I called out to her, "Lorelai." Her daughter Rory walked into the market so I make my way over to her.

"Hey Kirk," Lorelai greeted me, I love the way she smiles.

"Lorelai, I know you haven't made up your mind yet, and I'm not here for an answer," I said nervously. I wanted to ask her for her answer, but I chickened out. "I just need to know... are you allergic to tuna?"

"Uh, no," Lorelai replied, she seemed a little confused.

"No, good. Thank you very much," I said as I turned to leave.

"Uh, Kirk," Lorelai called after me and I could tell that she was nervous. "I have made up my mind."

"You have?" I questioned her, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Yeah," she answered, she was still nervous.

"Already?" I questioned, still stalling.

"Yes," Lorelai answered, she sounded sure.

"And it's fully formed?" I ask her, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Yes, it is," Lorelai replied, she sounded even more sure.

"You don't need any other information?" I was hoping like hell she would change her mind.

"No, I don't."

"'Cause I could have my mother call you if –" I started but she cut me off mid sentence.

"Totally unnecessary."

"Okay, well, then go ahead," I was nervous, beyond nervous. I knew that her answer was going to be no, I mean why would she go out with me. Luke was just playing with me.

"I just got out of a really weird relationship and I know that sounds like a line, but it isn't. I'm just not... fully over the shock of it yet, and I never wanna hurt you because you're my friend and I like you, so I have to say-"

I don't know what happened. One minute she was talking and the next she is getting hit in the head with a watermelon. She fell to the ground and I went over to her quickly. She was unconscious, I grabbed her hand and looked up. My mother was on the roof of the market smiling brightly at me. No, it couldn't have been her. Why would my mother throw a watermelon off the room and hit Lorelai with it? It just didn't make any sense. I sat by her side, just willing her to wake up. She started to stir and I cradled her hand between my two hands. This might be the closest I ever get to touching Lorelai so I was going to savor it.

"Kirk?" Lorelai questioned me confused. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said as she sat up slowly. "You were hit in the head with a watermelon. Do you feel alright?"

"I think," Lorelai said as she moved her head from side to side. "Are we dating?" Lorelai questioned when she saw my hand holding hers.

"Yes," I blurted out. I knew I shouldn't lie, but a woman like Lorelai would never want me and it was just a small lie. I held my breath waiting for her response.

"Alright," she said smiling at me brightly.

"Here," I said as I stood up and pulled her up with me.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asked confused as she came running out of the market.

"I got hit in the head," Lorelai replied, holding her head, it must be hurting I observed. "Don't worry my boyfriend was here to save me."

"Boyfriend?" Rory questioned as she saw our joint hands. I was waiting for Rory to set the record straight, for her to yell at me, something, anything, but it never came. "I'm glad mom," I was even more shocked when she fueled the lie. "Kirk's the best boyfriend you've ever had."

"I know?" Lorelai questioned a little unsure as she put her arm around me tightly. I was shocked. "So what are we doing tonight?" Lorelai asked Rory and I.

"Movie night," Rory answered and I was thankful that she did. "You invited Kirk to come over mom."

"I did?" Lorelai questioned me and I nodded not trusting my answer. "Good for me, we can snuggle under the blanket."

Oh no what have I done, I thought to myself. I wasn't ready for a relationship, but what if this was the only chance that I got, I had to take it. I'd just have to deflect Lorelai's advances.

I heard Rory snicker before we made our way to the Gilmore house. We passed the diner and I saw Luke look at us confused. I wondered why, I guess it was the fact that my arm was still around Lorelai... willingly too. As soon as we got to the house I asked if I could use the phone and they agreed. I grabbed the cordless and walked away from Lorelai and Rory. I dialed my mother's number and prayed that she picked up.

"Hello?" I breathed a sigh of relief when my mother answered.

"Mom, it's me, Kirk," I told her, whispering.

"Hi Kirk."

"Mom why did you throw a watermelon off the roof at Lorelai?" I questioned her confused.

"I was trying to get her to lose her memory, you know like in those movies we watch together, I didn't mean to hurt her Kirk," my mother said sadly.

"It worked," I told her softly. "It worked mom."

"And?"

"She thinks that I'm her boyfriend," I told her happily. "Rory's playing along as well."

"Oh this is good news Kirk," my mother said proudly. "You may just give me grandchildren yet."

I flinched at the thought of kids or more importantly at the act you have to perform to make kids.

"Look I have to go mom," I told her hurriedly.

"Make me proud hun," she said before hanging up.

"Kirk are you coming?" Lorelai asked me from the couch as she lifted up the blanket that was covering her.

"Umm, yeah," I replied nervously as I made my way over to the couch.

I sat down as far away from Lorelai as I could.

"Babe," Lorelai said to me as she patted the spot right next to her. "I won't bite honey."

"Umm, okay," I said as I nervously shifted closer to her. Our sides were actually touching, this was going to be a very long and awkward night. I looked at Rory and she just smiled back at me.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so this is part one of four and I'll update with the next part as soon as I've written it :) Review


	2. Rory

RORY'S POV

It had been just over two weeks since I convinced mom that Kirk was her boyfriend and in the beginning it had been fun. It was funny seeing Kirk and mom together, they were so awkward, but it somehow worked. Nothing had happened between the two though. Mom tried on several occasions to get close to Kirk, to kiss him, but Kirk always skillfully avoided it. Mom was slightly disappointed but Kirk somehow convinced mom that it would be more special to wait until they were married. Kirk was always half excited and half scared, and mom was always blissfully unaware.

I only did it for a joke, but it quickly got out of hand. I didn't take Luke into consideration and by the time that I realized how upset he was... well I was too chicken to let him in on it. I didn't want him to lecture me, it was just a joke, I didn't think that it would get this bad. The first time I realized my mistake was dinner with the grandparents, yes mom invited Kirk to come with us. To say Richard and Emily were furious was an understatement. One good thing did come out of that dinner though, Emily offhandedly said that she'd prefer mom with the diner guy, so there may be hope for Luke and mom yet, but with how things are heading I doubt that.

After the dinner when we got home, I pulled mom aside and confessed everything, but it was too late. She didn't believe a word of it. She actually told me that she loved Kirk, now I know that it was only because of what Kirk and I had told her, but it was so devastating to hear her say that. Every day I tried to convince her. Asking her random questions, bringing up Luke's name, but nothing. I was beginning to think that I was doomed to have Kirk as my stepfather forever. Mom asked him to move in yesterday, but thankfully he declined. He told mom that his mother was ill and that she needed him home for the time being, but mom made him promise that when his mother was better that he'd move in, he accepted.

All this brings us today. Parent teacher day at Chilton, and aside from the fact that mom had to see Mr. Medina again, well guess what, yes she invited Kirk. She convinced him by telling him that I was his stepdaughter and that he should be involved in my life. Oh and on that note, Kirk's mother has taken to hugging me and calling me her granddaughter every time she sees me and it's creeping me out. But here we were, me, mom, and Kirk, sitting outside Mr. Medina's classroom. Mom didn't seem to remember her relationship with Mr. Medina and Kirk was clueless as well. I spent the whole time watching them making lovey faces at each other whilst I dreaded seeing Mr. Medina.

The door opened. "Rory, you're up," Mr. Medina said to me and then he smiled at mom.

"I'm Lorelai," mom said as she held out her hand for Mr. Medina to shake. Mr. Medina looked at me confused and I just shrugged my shoulders. "And this is Kirk."

"I'm Mr. Medina, but please call me Max," Max said as he shook both mom and Kirk's hand and held the door open for them. He stopped me at the door and looked at me confused.

"She lost her memory," I told him quickly before walking into the classroom trying to evade any further questions.

"Okay let's get this over with," Max said as he came into the classroom and stood in front of us. We were all seated at desks in the front row whilst Mr. Medina leant back against his desk. "Well Rory's a great student, one of the best in the class actually," I caught Max glancing from mom to Kirk and back again.

"She gets that off me," Kirk told Max proudly.

"Oh no Kirk honey," mom said as she turned and faced Kirk. "We've been through this, Christopher is Rory's father not you."

"Oh right," Kirk said sadly. "I apologize."

"Umm," Max faltered it looked as though he was still trying to figure out mom and Kirk's relationship. "Rory always completes the set work on time and to a high standard, and her homework is always in on time. Umm, I'm happy with her progress. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes I have one," Kirk said and I immediately cringed. "What is this class?"

"English Lit," Max answered. "I'm sorry I thought you knew that."

"Okay," Kirk said and I was just dreading what was going to come out of his mouth next. This had to be the worst day ever. "Does this school allow solicitation?"

"Solicitation?" the three of us questioned Kirk confused.

"Yes," Kirk said. "I don't want my daughter to offer sex for money."

"What?" I asked Kirk confused. Surely this was all a dream and I'd wake up from this. _Pinch, _nope still here.

"Umm, no," Max said nervously. "There is no solicitation at this school."

"How can you be sure?" Kirk challenged him. Mom grabbed his hand in hers in an attempt to soothe him.

"Any more questions?" Max asked dreading the answer.

"Yes," Kirk spoke again. "I'm an inspirational speaker and I was wondering if this school took speakers on to talk to the students."

"What do you speak about?" Max asked him. He was probably wondering what kind of gem Kirk would come up with, I knew I was.

"My father was killed during the Vietnam war," Kirk replied and for some reason I was not expecting that.

"So he was killed in Nam?" Max questioned him sadly.

"No, Stars Hollow," Kirk explained. "Though his traumatic death affected me a lot."

"How did he die?" Max asked. I don't think he cared anymore he was just trying to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Heart attack," Kirk told him. "He was fat so we expected it."

"Oh, look at the time," Max said glancing at his watch. "The next person will be here soon, but thank you for coming, Rory is an excellent student."

"Thank you," Kirk said as he shook Max's hand again. "Just call me to let me know what time to be here for my speech," Max just nodded his head.

"It was nice to meet you," Mom said as she took Max's hand in hers and smiled up at him.

I was trying to get out of there as fast as I could but Max called me back, "a word please Rory."

"I'll be out in a minute," I told mom and Kirk. "Yes?" I asked Max.

"Rory what is going on?" Max said sighing as he sat down at his desk. "Your mom is with Kirk? She told me so many stories about Kirk when we were together and not once did I think that she liked him."

"She doesn't like him," I said dropping my head. "She has memory loss."

"Is she alright?" Max asked me concerned.

"Yes, physically at least," I told him regretfully.

"Look Rory I don't know the whole story and I'm not entirely sure that I want to know, but you have to do something, you have to fix this," Max told me sternly.

"I will Max," I promised. "I'm sorry about tonight, I never meant for you to witness this."

"It's okay," Max told me giving me a quick hug. "Just fix it."

I smiled up and him and then left. I walked out of the classroom and mom and Kirk were hugging. "Eww, no public displays of affection please," I told them as I passed them.

"But Rory," Mom whined. "Kirk was just about to give me my first kiss since I lost my memory."

Wait, what? No way. There was no way I was letting Kirk kiss mom. If that happened then there would be no turning back.

"You should wait a few days," I told them trying to buy some time.

"Why?" Kirk asked me and mom pouted.

"Just trust me, it will make it all the more special," I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay kiddo," Mom accepted. "I like that guy Max, Kirk, he seemed cool."

"Yeah he was cool," Kirk agreed.

I had to do something and I had to do something fast. I was so over all this. I just wanted my mom back. This could still be turned around, I still had time, but something told me that once mom and Kirk kissed that there would be no turning back. There was only one person I could think of to help me out of this mess. We weren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment, but there was no one else.

* * *

**A/N- **A bit of a cliffhanger there, haha. Luke's POV is up next and then I'll end the story on Lorelai's POV. Review.


	3. Luke

LUKE'S POV

"Luke," Jess said as he came into my diner.

"What?" I gruffed in reply. I couldn't understand anything that was going on lately. Kirk was with Lorelai, and Lorelai hadn't came into the diner for weeks. Nothing made sense anymore. And now Jess was actually talking to me, when did that happen.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Rory," Jess said as he took a seat at the counter in front of me.

"Yeah, so?" I questioned him. It didn't concern me what Jess and Rory talked about.

"She was upset Luke," Jess told me, and of course I felt bad. Rory was like my own daughter at times. "She told me how she and Kirk convinced her mom that they were dating," Jess continued and I was furious.

"She did what?" I fumed.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Jess said as he held his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"What else did she say?" I all but pleaded him. It seems as though I didn't have the full story, but Jess may have it.

"Apparently Lorelai lost her memory and Kirk told her that they were dating and then Rory went along with it," Jess replied smirking, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Rory seems upset, I think she's regretting it."

"So she should," I replied, I can't believe Rory would even go along with this in the first place, "anything else?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Something about that if they kiss then it will stick or something, I wasn't paying that much attention," damn Jess can't even pay attention when it's important.

"So they haven't kissed yet?" I asked Jess hopefully.

"Nope," Jess answered popping the 'p'. "There's hope for you yet Uncle Luke."

I let out a sigh and Jess took this as an invitation to leave. He was behind the curtain and up the stairs before I even had time to react. I couldn't believe any of this. When I first found out I just put it down to the rumor mill being incorrect, but then when Lorelai didn't come into the diner the next day I knew something was wrong. Everyone kept telling me about their relationship but I still didn't believe it, I only believed it when I saw Kirk and Lorelai walking hand in hand across the town square. To say I was devastated was an understatement. I couldn't understand it. I didn't want to understand it. But knowing that they hadn't kissed yet had been a huge relief, and maybe Jess was right, maybe I still had a chance. Maybe I was the only one who could fix this. It had been two weeks already and Lorelai was none the wiser. I had to do something. I couldn't let Lorelai be stuck with Kirk forever.

The day was passing slowly. I kept looking out the window to see if I could see Lorelai. I didn't know what I was going to do if I saw her, but I knew that I had to do something. Jess came down and left the diner without a word to me. I guess he was back to not talking to me. Though I should be thankful that he came to me at all. He could have said nothing, though I suspect that he did it for Rory and not for any other reason. What annoyed me the most about all this was Kirk, he never came into the diner anymore either. I didn't know if it was because he was afraid of me or what. Though this all led me to expect that he spent all his free time with Lorelai, probably at Lorelai's house. I glanced out the window, that had to be the hundredth time for the day and it was only just past lunch, but this time was different I saw her. I still didn't know what I was going to do, but I wasted no time in leaving the diner and running up to her.

"Hi," Lorelai said and it broke my heart a little, she didn't even sound like herself, she wasn't acting crazy and happy like she usually is, but most of all, she didn't seem to recognize me and that just hurt. I wanted to kill Kirk for starting all this.

"I'm Luke," I told her, just hoping and praying that she would remember me.

"Hi Luke, it's nice to meet you," she was smiling but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Umm," I said nervously, where the hell did I go from here. "Why haven't you been in the diner?" I blurted out before I could think it through, "you used to come in every day for coffee," I added trying not to scare her off.

"Oh, I don't know," Lorelai replied genuinely confused, I hated seeing her like this. "Plus I don't like coffee."

I looked at her shocked. This was wrong, this was all wrong. I was angry again. "Who told you that?" I demanded.

"Rory," Lorelai answered confused, "she told me that I hated it."

"Well you don't," I told her quickly, "come into the diner and have some, you'll see."

"I don't know," she was unconvinced, I wondered what else they had told her... what they had convinced her of.

"I'll cook you up a burger and some fries... free of charge," I tempted her, just praying that she would accept.

"Okay," Lorelai accepted, and I was glad that she seemed to have the same eating habits at least.

I led her into the diner with my hand on the small of her back. I led her over to the counter and she took a seat. I quickly made my way around the other side and poured her a cup of coffee. I made sure it was strong just the way she likes it.

"Here," I said to her as I slid the cup of coffee across to her, she eyed it skeptically, "just try it, and once you do I'll cook your burger and fries."

"Okay," she accepted nervously as she brought the cup up to her lips. I prayed that she would like it, I hoped that she hadn't skewed it so far in her mind that it would taste bad for her. Lorelai not liking coffee just didn't sit right. It was like the universe had been titled off its axis or something. So I waited nervously. She took a sip and I relished in the smile that graced her face, though it still didn't meet her eyes. It was like she wasn't even in there anymore. "This is good Luke, I don't know why I hated it, mmm."

"I'll go make your burger and fries," I smiled. She was coming back slowly, piece by piece, maybe she would come back to me after all, I'd just have to remind her of everything. I went into the kitchen and quickly made her food. I was anxious to get back out there and try and get her to remember more. I quickly finished and was happy to see that she was still sitting at the counter enjoying her coffee. "Need a refill?" I asked her as I slid the plate towards her.

"Of that magical liquid?" Lorelai pretended to think about it and I smiled at this, "Umm, yes."

"Okay," I accepted as I grabbed her cup and refilled it. I brought it back over to her and smiled as she hummed in pleasure at the food I had made her. It seemed as though she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks and I suspected that this was the case. "So you and Kirk?" I asked her, not being able to stay silent on the subject anymore, "how does that work?"

Lorelai looked at me confused before answering, "it's okay, I guess, but he won't let me get close to him. That's strange... well I think it's strange, is it Luke?"

"Well I'm probably not the best one to come to about relationship advice," I told her honestly, "but yeah that's strange."

"That's what I thought," Lorelai looked confused now, and I was concerned. "Kirk's great don't get me wrong, but there's just something, I don't know, I want to say wrong, but that's a little mean. We have been dating for six months."

"Six months?" I questioned her confused. Six months, where did this come from, it had been two weeks, what the hell have they told her.

"Yeah, I thought you know that, I thought everyone knew," I was all for telling her right here and right now that she and Kirk never even dated, but I don't know, something was just telling me that it wouldn't work... that she was too far gone already. I'd have to keep at it. I'd have to think of something that would break her out of this spell she was put under, and in the meantime I would get my Lorelai back one loveable quirk at a time.

* * *

**A/N- **So only one part to go, it will be Lorelai's POV. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and get the last one written as soon as I can. Review.


	4. Lorelai

LORELAI'S POV

I was sitting in Luke's Diner and I was confused. Something just wasn't sitting right and I just needed to figure out what it was. I did know one thing for sure though, coffee was heaven. I can't believe I've gone two weeks without it. I was wondering why Rory told me that I didn't like it, and I figured that she was just playing a joke on me... well played daughter of mine. I wasn't upset about that, it was just coffee... magical liquid, my own personal god in a cup... but it wasn't hurting anybody, so it was a good joke. Luke had just left me to go serve some customers, but he assured me that when he came back we would play cards. I told him that I don't remember anything and he assured me that he'd teach me. I like Luke. I don't know why exactly... he's just nice. I can't remember our relationship before, I don't even know if we had one, Rory never mentioned him. But every now and then I get a feeling, I don't know how to describe it, but I just know... I just know that he is someone special.

I try and think back to when I lost my memory. I don't remember anything until Kirk spoke. Kirk told me that a watermelon rolled off the roof of the market and hit me in the head, I don't remember it. All I remember is that he was there and he was so concerned, but he's my boyfriend, so he should be concerned. I wasn't one hundred per cent sure with our relationship, something was nagging at me inside, but when Rory came out and confirmed it I just shrugged those feelings off. They had no reason to lie, and I had just lost my memory. A week passed and I could see why I would be dating Kirk. He was nice and sweet, never pushed me towards something that I was uncomfortable with. He was always asking me simple things like if I was allergic to tuna and it just showed me how much he cared. I grew closer to him. He was a good stable guy, and he seemed to adore me which was an added bonus. But then there were the downsides.

Kirk never let me get close to him, physically. He said that it was because I had a cold, which was true, but... I'm not sure. He kept on evading my advances and after a while I cooled down, I didn't want to scare him off. He seemed shy and maybe that was why. But then other things came to the surface. It seemed as though he had an unhealthy relationship with his mother. He claimed that she was sick, but I never saw her. Rory came home one day telling me that the woman approached her on the street, she seemed shook up. I began to suspect that he still lived at home, but that didn't matter to me. But the thing that annoyed me the most out of everything was his eagerness to please me. I could have told him to jump off a cliff and he would have, not that I would, but you don't want that in a relationship. You need a little bit of willingness, but you have to have the fun of convincing your partner to partake in your crazy ideas. Kirk didn't get that, he always complied.

Rory came to me the other day crying. It was upsetting to say the least, I didn't like seeing her like that. I immediately comforted her. I tried not to push her for information and eventually she told me. She told me that my relationship with Kirk was a lie, I didn't believe her, how could I? We had spent two weeks together and they weren't bad. Kirk cared for me and I cared for Kirk. It didn't matter that I didn't remember the first six months of our relationship, they were irrelevant to me. She kept on trying to convince me. I tried to think of it her way, but I couldn't. Both Kirk and Rory had told me that we were dating, their stories were the same, it just didn't make sense. I would know if we weren't dating. I don't know how, but I just would. You can't just make up feelings and such, you just can't.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Luke asked me and I snapped out of it.

"Make it a dollar and you have yourself a deal," I quipped back and Luke smiled at me, and it wasn't an ordinary smile, it was a full blown make my heart melt smile. I don't know why he did it, but every now and then after I say something or do something he gets that smile. It makes me happy, it makes me smile too.

"Okay," Luke said still smiling, pulling out a dollar and sliding it over to me.

"You're nice Luke," I don't know why I said it, but I didn't regret it.

"Really?" Luke questioned, he seemed surprised, "that's what you were thinking about?"

"Well among other things," I answer smiling at him, he seemed a little flustered, he looked cute... wait cute, what?

"So do you wanna play cards now?" Luke asked me as he grabbed a deck from below the counter.

"Can I ask a question first?" I was suddenly nervous and I had no idea why.

"Sure," Luke answered, but he was eyeing me slightly confused.

"When did we first meet?" It was bugging me. We seemed connected and I was just comfortable with him. Something led me to believe that we had met before and we were... friends, at the very least.

"It was in the diner," Luke told me and I noticed that he got a wistful faraway look on his face, he looked undeniable happy, "it was during lunch, and it was a very busy day. The diner was packed. You came tearing in, in a caffeine frenzy. I was with a customer at the time, but you interrupted me. You were all wild-eyed begging for coffee." I was so engaged in his story, it didn't sound like me at all, but somehow I just knew that it was. "I told you to wait your turn. Which you did by following me around the diner, talking a mile a minute. I don't know what you were saying, I couldn't understand half of it and the other half I just tuned out. I finally turn around and I tell you that you're being annoying. I say sit down and shut up, I'll get to you when I get to you. You didn't listen of course, but then out of nowhere you asked me when my birthday was. I wouldn't tell you but you wouldn't shut up so I gave in."

I was smiling now. This woman he talked about seemed like a distant memory, but I loved Luke's demeanor when he talked about her, I could tell that he cared deeply for her, even if he was trying to hide it.

"I watched as you went and got the newspaper and opened it up to the horoscopes page. You wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to me. So I was looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio you had written 'you will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee, and she'll go away. So I gave you coffee-"

"And I didn't go away?" I asked him half knowing and half hopeful. Luke smiled at me.

"You told me to hold onto that horoscope," Luke said as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, "put it in my wallet and carry it around with me," he pulled out a small scrap of paper and held it out to me... I was in shock, "and one day it would bring me luck."

"Umm," I was shocked, I fingered the horoscope in disbelief. "You kept this in your wallet?"

"Eight years," Luke answered.

"Eight years," I repeat. Eight years? I had known this wonderful, caring man for eight years and neither Rory or Kirk bothered to tell me. It didn't make sense, nothing made sense. Nothing fit anymore. If they lied about Luke then what else had they lied about.

"Lorelai," Luke began nervously and I turned my attention back to him. He suddenly looked vulnerable. "Me... you... Umm... I don't know how to say this... I just."

I watched him as he took a breath. I smiled at him encouragingly. Hoping that he could get over his nerves and tell me what is on his mind. His demeanor suddenly changed, he wasn't nervous anymore, he had found his confidence. He leant towards me and I subconsciously leant towards him. Our lips met in the middle, it was sweet and soft, all Luke. He pulled away and I was dazed. It was like I had been waiting for this to happen for eight years, I just didn't know it. I stared into Luke's eyes, he was proud but he was also nervous. I smiled back at him, and then it clicked, it all clicked. The fog cleared and I... I remembered. I remembered everything. I grabbed Luke by the collar and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him roughly, passionately. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I pulled back and this time Luke was dazed. And then it hit me.

"Rory!" I yelled. I saw Luke recoil a little as he pointed out the window. I turned around and looked. She was standing across the street with Jess. I saw her face go from confusion to realization, and then her face immediately fell. She looked frightened. Sure I was mad. I mean Kirk, come on, that's just mean. But in the end I couldn't seem to care. I turned my attention back to Luke. Luke, my Luke. He saved me, he brought me back and nothing else mattered. I had Luke now and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so that's the end, haha, it was fun to write. Leave me a review to tell me what you thought.

My first novel, **Perfectly Scarred**, is available to **download** for **FREE** as a gift to all my Fan Fiction readers. Info is on my FF profile page. Make sure you grab and copy and tell me what you think. (2014)

If you want to keep up with me and my writing then be sure to like my Facebook author page **DC** **Nixon**. There's a link to it on my profile page.


End file.
